


[Podfic] of Five's Company

by IamJohnLocked4avclub (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, everybudders, get it hudders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4avclub
Summary: In which Martha Hudson is a good host.





	[Podfic] of Five's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five's Company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229710) by [IamJohnLocked4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4life). 



> Recorded for the Host/Post segments on the [Three Patch Podcast's episode 69](http://three-patch.com/2017/10/01/episode-69/) (aw yeah!) in honour of the 5th annual sexpisode, whose themes this year were delayed gratification, everybudders, and "Take 5"/fisting ~ I think I fit it all in there! (^_~)

[Podfic](https://soundcloud.com/iamjohnlocked4life/fives-company) of Five's Company by iamjohnlocked4life (that's me! ^_^) 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
